


Devastation

by Chloria



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: Summary: What if you found out that the man you thought was your father wasn't actually yourfather? Sarah is twelve, and in sixth grade, Danny is in the eleventh and is sixteen. Jazz is incollege, and won't really be in this fic. Contains OCs.What if the man you thought was your father really wasn't?Disclaimer: I take a couple of lines from "The Complete Phantom of the Opera". ("Wait, I thinkmy dear, we have a guest. " He opens the door to reveal Danny. "Sir, this is indeed anunparalleled delight...) I've always liked that, and chose this story to pay homage to it.I do not own those lines, "Danny Phantom", or "The Complete Phantom of the Opera"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions asexual reproduction.

Sarah Fenton sat on her bed, reading "The Complete Phantom of the Opera".

Her mother stuck her head in through the door.

"Sarah, dear, Vlad is here and we have something to tell you."

"You and Vlad, or..."

"Vlad, Jack, and I." Sarah was surprised. This was the first time her mother had ever referred to

her husband by his first name when talking to her. She always called him "Daddy" or "Dad". She

slowly got up and followed her mother to her and Jack's room. She saw Vlad standing and Jack

sitting on the bed.

"My dear girl, what a delight it is to see you again." Vlad held his arms out for a hug. Sarah

cautiously went to him and hugged him. She contacted Danny.

Vlad's in here-in Mom and Dad's room. There's something they want to tell me, and I have a

feeling that you should be here, too. Eavesdrop if you have to.

Danny left his room and went to his parents' room. They had closed the door. He crouched in

front of it.

There has to be a reason they asked me to come in here. Sarah thought.

"I'm sure you're wondering why your mother asked you in here, Sarah Jessica." Vlad started.

"Yes, sir." Sarah answered, going to sit between her parents.

"Remember when you were seven, and we taught you about sex?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Remember when we said that sometimes a man's sperm may not be strong enough to swim to

the woman's eggs to fertilize them?"

"Then they go to a fertilization clinic and have the sperm injected directly into the eggs."

"Not always, honey. You see..." Maddie started trying to explain, but Jack took over.

"Sometimes the couple is too proud to go to a clinic and have that done. That's what happened

with you. You see, Princess, my sperm was too weak to make it to your mother's eggs a third

time, and..." Jack trailed off.

"And?" Sarah prompted him.

"So your 'father' here suggested that your mother go to Wisconsin, since he thought my sperm

would be strong enough to produce a baby." Vlad finished.

"It was."

"Yes. The reunion was not the first time I had ever seen you. You were born in Wisconsin, since

both Jack and I were afraid to let your mother fly. After you were born and you two returned to

Iowa, your mother would send me pictures of you. I watched you grow up from afar."

He stopped. "Wait, I think my dears, we have a guest. " He opened the door to reveal Danny. "Sir,

this is indeed an unparalleled delight."

Their mother looked at Danny. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it. So, the girl I've always thought to be my little sister turns out to be half the child of an

old college friend of my parents."

"Yes, son." Jack said.

"We wanted to tell Sarah so that we wouldn't have to explain why we were sending her off to

stay with Vlad for a while." Maddie said.

"Couldn't you have swallowed your pride and gone to a clinic? Didn't you realize that you would

have to have this conversation one day? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" Sarah jumped off

the bed and rounded on her parents.

"We were afraid that you would take it hard." Maddie said.

"Just because Jack isn't your father does not give you the right to talk to him like that." Vlad said, trying to keep up the facade of being Jack's friend.

"But, Mom's always rejected Vlad's advances."

"My longing for another child over rode any feelings of revulsion I may still harbor from college."

"You may be my biological father, but I will never listen to you, nor will I live with you!" Sarah

yelled, running out of the room and out of the house. She slammed the door. That felt good. She

transformed. Back in the house, Vlad, Maddie, and Jack talked over her reaction.

"She didn't mean it." Jack said.

"She'll be back." Vlad said.

"She's just upset. She'll get over it." Maddie said. Danny had decided to go after his half-sister.

He left the house and transformed. They had both left through the back door. He took off, flying

high in order to catch sight of Sarah. He had his cell phone with him. It rang, and he landed and

transformed back into a human. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny, it's Sam. Sarah's over here, crying about Vlad being her father, and I can't get anything else out of her."

"My father's sperm wasn't strong enough to get Mom pregnant again, so instead of going to a

fertilization clinic, Dad told Mom to go to Wisconsin, and let Vlad get her pregnant. That's what

Sarah means by Vlad's her father."

"Oh, my goodness. No wonder she's upset."

"I'll come over and get her."

"Alright. I'll keep her away from sharp objects until you get here."

Danny hung up, hoping that Sam wasn't serious about why she would have to keep Sarah away from sharp objects.


	2. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah reacts to the news

Reaction

"There are no hopeless situations, only people who think hopelessly." ~Windred Newman

Disclaimer: Still don't own "Danny Phantom" Sam's mother will seem OOC in this chapter. I do not own Uncle John's Bathroom Reader (If I get just one person to start reading those books, I'll be happy.) I do not own Ziploc®

Danny flew to Sam's house and phased into her room. There, Sam was sitting on her bed, rocking Sarah back and forth while she cried.

"And what if Danny decides he has to hate me because I'm related to Vlad? What are we going to tell Jazz? What if he tries to train me to fight Danny? What if he tries to turn me against my Dad? Jack Fenton will always be my Dad, because he's always been there for me."

"I'm sure Danny won't decide to hate you just because Vlad got your mother pregnant with you." Sam whispered.

"Of course I won't hate you, Sarah. I've considered you fully Fenton since the day you came home, and this won't change a thing. As for what we'll tell Jazz, we'll let Mom and Dad worry about that. He can't train you to fight me if you don't want to be trained to fight me. He also can't turn you against Dad if you just keep thinking of all the good times we've had. He can't brainwash you against your will."

"You can't be hypnotized against your will, either." Sam said.

"I know how strong my little sister's will is. She inherited that from Mom. And nothing from Vlad."

"Thank God." Sarah said. Danny had transformed back into Danny Fenton, and Sarah back into Sarah Fenton.

Sam's mom popped her head in.

"Are you worshipping God?" She noticed Danny and Sarah.

"Why, what ever is going on here? How did those two get in here?"

"They're very sneaky." Sam said.

"Sarah just found out some very devastating news about her creation, Mrs. Manson."

"The birds and the bees? What's so devastating about that? It's a beautiful process."

"It's not that, Mrs. Manson. She's known about that for years, now."

"Her dad isn't her father. He had nothing to do with it, and she's taking it very hard." Sam said, looking up at her mother.

"Oh, the poor dear. I'll call your parents and tell them where you are, so that they won't worry about you two."

"Thank you, ma'am." Danny said. Mrs. Manson went back downstairs to make the call. Danny sat down next to Sarah on Sam's bed and wrapped his arms around Sarah and Sam.

"It'll be okay, you'll see. I'll visit every day I can. You can tell me all about it. I'll handle any problems you might have." Danny said. Mrs. Manson came back up and stuck her head though the door.

"Your mother said Sarah has to come home now and start packing to go to Wisconsin."

"They're sending me away so soon. I just have found out about it." Sarah whispered.

"Come on, Princess, you have to get packed." Danny said, pulling Sarah out of Sam's arms.

"Maybe I could come and help?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure Sarah could use some help. I don't think she wants Mom helping her. She'll have to face her soon, though." Danny led Sarah down the stairs.

"Be back in time for dinner, Sammy-kins." Mr. Manson called.

"Yes, sir." Sam, Sarah, and Danny went to Fenton Works. They went up to Sarah's room, only to find Vlad and Maddie there already. Sarah shot them a dirty look, but then lowered her head.

"Sarah, we did what we thought was best. You may not understand it right now, my girl, but when you're older..." Vlad started.

"I will NEVER do to my OWN CHILD what you've done to me. I will NEVER understand why you did this. I will NEVER call you 'Dad'. You've never been there for me like Dad." Jack chose right then to come in and wrap his arms around Sarah. Danny and Sam moved aside and started to get things together for Sarah.

"See?" Sarah asked.

"How long will she be there?" Danny asked, getting Sarah's bags out of the closet.

"Two weeks, unless I decide otherwise. I will be driving." Vlad said.

I'm surprised he can drive. Sarah told Danny, who quickly smothered his laughter. Sam got fourteen shirts out of Sarah's closet.

"Nothing sleeveless, Samantha. Darlene is the heiress of a billionaire, and must dress the part."

"She'll just cut the sleeves off, Vlad. Then you'll have to buy her some more clothes." Maddie said.

"Yes, she is very hard- headed." Vlad agreed. "I'll see if I can't change that."

"You can't. I was very happy thinking that you were just a friend of Mom and Dad's, but you ruined that. You all ruined that."

"You had a right to know who your father was. You'll learn to be happy living with me." Vlad said.

"I'm coming back to Iowa, whether you want me to or not." Sarah whispered.

"What was that, dear Princess?" Vlad asked.

"I said you can't keep me from coming back to Iowa if Mom and Dad want me to come back. And DON'T call me Princess."

"Of course I want my baby to come back." Maddie said.

"Don't you know that on my side of your heritage, you're descended from royalty?" Vlad asked.

"The Dairy King doesn't count as royalty, Vlad."

"My family came from Scotland. As a matter of fact, one of my ancestors is King James."

"The king that Shakespeare wrote Macbeth for?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"She's a big reader, Vlad." Maddie said.

"Well, given that her father is a big reader himself, it isn't surprising. What do you read, Darlene?"

"Mostly Uncle John's Bathroom Readers and other trivia. It's incredibly addictive, and informative."

"As long as you're only addicted to trivia."

Sarah broke from her dad's arms. "I have to get packed." She went to her bookshelves and got all of her Uncle John's Bathroom Readers off and several bookmarks. She put them in the bag Danny had. She opened the drawer and got out fourteen pairs of underwear and pajama shirts, then she got all of her pajama shorts and put them in the bag Sam had. Danny had put her disc man and several CD's in, as well as extra batteries.

"Please make sure that my Death to Fluffy album is in there," she told Danny.

"Vlad hates that band!"

"No Death to Fluffy, please, Daniel." Vlad said.

"Can one halfa read another halfa's mind?" Sarah asked Danny.

"Yes, Darlene Elizabeth, I can read your mind, so I'll know if you're up to some mischief."

"Ah, crap. You and I won't be able to visit secretly."

"No, you two won't be able to sneak around."

"Yes, we can. We just have to make sure it's somewhere he doesn't know about. You find a secret place and tell me about it."

"What makes you think I'll let her explore my castle?"

"What makes you think we'll be able to contact each other so far apart?"

"We can contact each other from the Ghost Zone, can't we?"

"You're right."

Sam knew that the half- siblings had set up a plan or something by their secretive smiles.

"I wonder what they're up to." she asked herself.

"Too bad I don't have a portable stereo or something like that so that I could plug it up and blast it in Vlad's castle." Sarah told Danny, who quickly smothered his laughter again.

"Darlene Elizabeth Masters, You will pay for that when we get home."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll change your name. I like Darlene Elizabeth Masters. My dear mother- although she went and left the family when I was ten- had the name Elizabeth."

"She left you and you want to give me her name as a middle?"

"Yes."

"I always thought something was wrong with that man." Sarah told Danny.

"Excuse me, Darlene Elizabeth?"

Sarah didn't respond.

"Darlene Elizabeth?"

Nothing again.

"Darlene Elizabeth Masters." Vlad stood up from where he had been sitting on the bed, watching with the rest of the adults.

"Her name is and shall forever remain Sarah Jessica Fenton." Danny told Vlad evenly.

"I'm her father and I shall call her what I wish."

"You may be my biological father, but you will never be my Dad." Sarah said, before going downstairs to get some Ziploc® bags. She came back up with them and put her shampoo, face wash, and toothpaste in them. She brought those and some face cloths back and put them in the bag Sam had. She put her stuffed animals in the bag as well, but then got one out to sleep with tonight. She got her medicine and put it in the smaller bag.

"I advise that you take your face wash and shampoo back into the bathroom." Vlad said.

"Who says I'm planning to use them tonight?" Sarah asked.

"I do." Vlad said.

"So do I." Maddie agreed.

"I do, too." Jack said. Sarah did as she was told.

"She wouldn't have done that if Mom and Dad hadn't agreed." Danny said.

"You're right, Danny! I wouldn't have!" Sarah yelled from the bathroom.

Danny and Sam laughed. Vlad, Jack, and Maddie, however, glared at them for laughing.

"Don't encourage her." Maddie said.

"Take your bath now, we'll have dinner, and you'll go to bed. We'll be getting an early start tomorrow." Vlad said. Sarah came back in and got her pajamas and underwear. She hugged Sam and told her good bye.

"Since I know that Vlad is a man of his word and we will be leaving early tomorrow."


	3. Giving it a shot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah leaves for Wisconsin.

Giving it a shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Hootie & the Blowfish. I do not own McDonald's. I do not own Breakfast Burrito®, Jeep®, "Danny Phantom", Musical Chairs, "Only Lonely", "Wrigley's Spearmint Gum®, or Awesome 80's, 80's

MegaHits, Vol.1-3, or Rick Nelson Timeless, Vol. 3, or any of the "For Dummies" books, although I could probably benefit from reading those.

"Most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no hope at all." ~Dale Carnegie

Sarah took her bath and had dinner. Afterwards, she went to bed. In the morning, Vlad, who had slept in Jazz's old room, woke her up.

"Darlene Elizabeth, it's time for you to get up and get dressed."

Sarah woke up with a scowl on her face, but got up none the less. She went to her bigger bag, opened it, and pulled out her deodorant, some shorts, and a shirt. She also pulled out her brush. She put her stuffed 

animal in and got dressed. She had put her personal hygiene supplies in the bigger bag after her bath. She saw that her Disc man and CDs were in her smaller bag. She brushed her hair and sent a message to 

Danny.

"Danny, I know it's early, but Vlad's getting me up and I'm dressed." Danny got the message. He went and woke his parents up.

"Vlad's getting ready to go. Sarah wants to say good bye."

Jack and Maddie both got up and got dressed.

Vlad went back to Sarah's room- he had gone back to Jazz's room to get dressed-and knocked on the door.

"Are you ready to go, Darlene Elizabeth?"

"It's Sarah, and no, I will never be ready to go anywhere with you!"

"Now, we've gone over this a thousand times, young lady. I am your biological father and your mother wants you to live with me for two weeks."

"I'd feel better if they were leaving for two weeks instead of just sending me to stay with you!" Sarah yelled. Vlad threw the door open. Sarah was dressed and sitting on her bed, with her shoes and socks on. Danny,

Maddie, and Jack came up.

"Vlad, you have a lot to learn about girls." Maddie said. "You can't just go around throwing her door open."

Vlad smiled at Maddie. "She looks even better in her nightgown", he thought

"I'm sorry, Madeline. Did we wake you?"

"Danny did. He told us..."

"He told us you were taking our little girl away before we were even awake to say good bye to her." Jack finished. Sarah jumped off her bed and ran to him. She threw her arms around his waist. "Don't let him take 

me." she whispered. Jack knelt and hugged his youngest, who he had no claim to.

"I have to, sweetie. He IS your biological father, and he could sue us for custody."

"It doesn't matter to me. I don't care if he got Mom pregnant with me. He was never there for me. He wasn't here the first time I crawled, for my first steps, my first word, the first time I fed myself, the first time I 

rode my bike without training wheels, the first time I slept through the night. He wasn't there for me at all."

"I know. But that won't matter to the court."

"You think I didn't want to be there for you?! I wanted so much to sue your mother for custody of you! I wanted my baby girl! Now I almost have her and no one will stop me! Not even my little girl!" Vlad grabbed 

Sarah from Jack and stormed out with her. Danny picked up one of her bags-the bigger one- and followed him out. Jack followed with the smaller bag. He took the bigger bag from Danny and handed him the 

smaller bag. Vlad opened the back door to his Jeep® and tossed Sarah in. He opened the trunk and Danny and Jack put her bags in. Danny passed her the smaller bag. Sarah climbed over the seat and her bag, right 

out of the Jeep® and ran to Jack.

"Daddy!"

Jack turned around and picked his daughter up. He hugged her.

"Sarah, Can't you make this easy on us?" he asked her.

"Saying good bye is never easy." she whispered. (I want to say that's a quote, but I don't think it is.)

"Get in the car, Darlene." Vlad commanded.

"She'll never answer to the name 'Darlene'!" Danny said.

"He's right. My mother named me Sarah Jessica. Were you not even there when I was born? When I was named? You were never there for me!"

"Neither was Jack!"

"He was there for me when I started crawling, when I started walking, talking, feeding myself, riding my bike by myself, and when I cut my first tooth!"

"Get in the Jeep®!" Jack went and put his daughter in the back seat and buckled her up. He kissed her and backed up. Danny came forward and kissed her. He whispered in her ear, "Keep practicing." Maddie came

forward and kissed her. She also whispered in her ear. "Write us every day, and be a good girl."

She closed the door. As Vlad backed up, Sarah unbuckled and scrambled over the backseat again, and pressed herself up against the back window. She waved good bye sadly, and made the saddest face possible. 

Jack, Maddie, and Danny waved goodbye until they could no longer see the Jeep®. Then they went back inside to call Jazz at college to tell her what had happened. They would have to admit that they had lied to 

their two older children when Sarah was born. Their mother hadn't had to go to Wisconsin to have her eggs injected with Jack's sperm. She had gone to be impregnated by their old college friend.

"... So, you see Jazzmin, we didn't know how to tell either of you that she wasn't full Fenton." Jack explained.

"So now, uncle Vlad has her? And he'll have her for two whole weeks?"

"Yes. It's a good thing you're in Boston. At least you didn't see that sad, abandoned little girl look she gave us."

"No wonder she gave you that look. She probably does feel like she's been abandoned by her family."

"She didn't take you leaving for college so easily."

"You didn't either."

"True, but now, she doesn't have anyone to help her through puberty."

"That shouldn't start until next year."

In Vlad's Jeep®... Sarah was still behind the back seat, watching the scenery behind them.

"Why don't you come up here, Dar...Sarah Jessica?" Vlad suggested.

"With the man who all but kidnapped me? No, thanks."

"At least buckle up, and please don't kick my seat." Sarah climbed over the back seat, and moved her smaller bag to behind the passenger seat for now. She buckled up and stretched her legs beside her. She 

grabbed her bag, and put it in her lap. She unzipped it and took out her Disc man and "Musical Chairs." She put "Musical Chairs" in and closed the top. She put the headphones on, pressed play and skipped to Only 

Lonely. She settled down and lay out on the seat. Her bag fell to the floorboards. Vlad reached back and patted her leg.

"Good Ms. Badger."

"Just don't call me Darlene", Sarah thought.

"All right." Vlad said, having read her mind. He could start calling her Darlene again in Wisconsin. Sarah paused the song and pulled off her headphones.

"You can call me Darlene in Wisconsin, since I am your biological daughter. But don't expect me to call you 'Dad'. That won't happen."

"How about 'father'? That's what I am, and you constantly calling me 'Vlad' is rude."

"Yes, sir."

"That's better." Sarah went to sleep. Soon, though, Vlad was shaking her leg, trying to wake her up.

"Sarah, I got you a Breakfast Burrito and an orange juice."

Sarah sat up and took the food and drink that were offered.

"Thanks." She opened the food and put it on her lap. She put the drink between her feet.

"I didn't get you any sauce. I thought you wouldn't like it."

"It's all right." Sarah said the blessing, got her bag, and got her medicine out. She took it with a swig of juice. "It's a good thing I'm not almost out of medicine."

"Why do you have to take that medication again? Your mother told me when you were seven, but I've forgotten."

"You also weren't there when I was diagnosed with ADHD." (I really do have that. It isn't something that really affects me that much.)

"That's right. But Sarah, I don't like being reminded that I wasn't there for you all those years."

"Too bad" Sarah thought. Vlad did not react at all, like she thought he would. She thought he would reach back and smack her leg. She finished eating. She lay back down and fell asleep again. Soon, though, she

woke up. She sat up and told Vlad, "I have to go to the bathroom." Vlad was pulling into a rest area.

"I thought so. I have to go, too. No transforming and trying to run away, now. I'll be right outside the restroom door, and I know there'll be other people in there."

"Yes, sir." Vlad parked. Sarah grabbed the McDonalds® bag and gathered the trash. She finished her orange juice. She got out and looked around for the trash can. She found it and ran. Vlad started to run after her,

but realized that she just needed to release some energy. Sarah ran to the building and to the women's rest room. She peed, wiped, and pulled her underwear and shorts up. She went to wash her hands when a 

woman stopped her and asked "You wouldn't be running away, would you?"

Sarah acted offended. "No, Ma'am! I'm going to stay with my father for two weeks in Wisconsin." She went and washed her hands. There were no towels, so she just used her shirt. She went out the door and ran into Vlad.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"So I see. You didn't speak to anyone, did you?"

"One woman stopped me and asked if I was running away. I acted offended, and told her I was going to stay with my father for two weeks in Wisconsin."

Sarah saw Vlad's eyes shine with pride when she called him 'father.' She tried to contact Danny.

"Vlad told me to call him 'Father', since always calling him Vlad was rude."

Danny got the message. "He didn't tell you to call him Fruit Loop?"

"And possibly be punished? He said he'll punish me for saying that it was too bad I didn't have a portable stereo so that I could blast Death to Fluffy."

"Maybe he's forgotten."

"Maybe. He hasn't brought it up since. And I ain't gonna remind him."

"Good idea." Sarah and Vlad left the building.

"You doing okay? Could we wait a little longer before we start driving again?"

"Relax, Sarah. We still have four hours ahead of us." (I'm saying its five hours from Amity Park to Madison.)

They got back into the Jeep®. Sarah put her headphones back on. Vlad popped a piece of Wrigley's Spearmint Gum into his mouth and backed up.

"Undoubtedly, you've contacted Daniel." He told Sarah. He looked back. She had her headphones on again. "She has, I know it." He told himself. Sarah changed "Musical Chairs" out for "Awesome80's". Then she 

changed that for "80'sMegaHits, Vol. 1". She lay back down and started to sing along softly. She had to skip some songs, either because she didn't know the lyrics or because she didn't like them. Vlad chuckled to himself.

Maddie did the same thing while in college. Only she would jump around, even after, she said, her room mate told her that would make her tonsils fall out. She said she had had her tonsils out when she was nine.

Her room mate moved out shortly afterward. Her next room mate also jumped around while singing, so they were the perfect match. Unlike she and he were, apparently. Although they had made a perfectly 

beautiful little girl together.

Vlad glanced back to the back seat again and was surprised. Wasn't Sarah lying down? Why hadn't he heard her sit back up? She was sneaky, but why hadn't he seen the flash when she transformed? Now she had 

replicated herself!

"Good girl. Keep practicing and soon you'll be doing as many copies as I can."

The two Sarah's merged back together. Sarah shivered as she and "Phantom Sarah" merged. She would slowly get used to that. Very slowly.

"I know you'll get the hang of that, young lady." Vlad said.

"Yes sir, Father."

Every hour on the hour, they would take a rest area break. Every time, Vlad told her not to transform. Every time, Sarah told him "Yes, Father." As soon as they pulled into Vlad's driveway, Sarah looked up at the 

castle where she would be staying for the next two weeks, unless Vlad decided otherwise.

"I'll need some stamps and envelopes so that I can write home every day."

"Yes, Darlene. What name will you be signing your letters with?"

"Sarah Jessica, not that it should matter to you."

"Ah, impertinence. That's what attracted me to your mother to begin with. My rules are thus, young lady. I like it quiet when I'm trying to sleep. So no loud TV after eleven. No shoes on the furniture ...or limo seats.

No animals, no long-distance phone calls, No food in your room. No running or slamming doors. My study is off limits to you unless I send for you to come in. No sliding down the banisters, or running on the 

stairs. No jumping on the beds, curfew is at eight on school nights, ten on weekends. I will lock the door at that time, dinner is at seven sharp. If you're late, you won't eat. Lunch is at twelve. And no using ghost 

powers to get in or to get food. I'll know if you do."

"Because of our ghost powers?"

"Yes."

"Yes, sir."

"And no going out unless you tell me before hand."

"Yes, sir."

"And don't go into the forest. It is very dangerous in there. Dragons, quicksand, unicorns, snakes, trolls that would eat you up in a second."

"Dragons, unicorns, and trolls? You expect a twelve-year-old to believe in those?"

"There's that impertinence again. You will be home-schooled. You will meet your teachers tomorrow morning. My bed room is off limits as well, so no entering any black doors."

"Good thing I bought Parenting for Dummies. I think I'll really need that." Vlad thought to himself.

A valet came out and got their bags. Vlad had also put his bags in the back of the Jeep®. "What room shall you be occupying, young Ms. Masters?" he asked Sarah.

"Ah, yes, Jasper. This is Darlene Elizabeth. She will be choosing her room soon enough. First we must have lunch. Then I'll take her on a tour of the castle. Has anyone put all of those clothes I bought for her in that trunk? I called about that last night, remember?"

"Yes, sir, Master Vlad. But if I may be so bold, why won't she need them?"

"I'm much more comfortable in my on clothes." Sarah told him, going toward the door. Before Jasper could hurry to open it for her, she opened it for herself.

"She's very independent." Vlad explained.


	4. Finding the cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a cave to meet Danny in

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman and Billionfold, Inc own Danny Phantom

"What would I do if I had only six months to live? I'd type faster."

Isaac Asimov

After lunch and a tour of the castle, Sarah chose her room. It was two doors down from Vlad's room. The valet had delivered her bags and backpack. So she had her school supplies. She hung her clothes up and 

put her underwear and shorts in the drawers. She put her backpack in a corner, but then got her binder and a pencil out. She sat down on her bed and started writing a letter to her rightful family.

Dear Mom, Dad, Danny and Jazz.

I've made it safe and sound to Wisconsin. I am now Darlene Elizabeth Masters. I want to come home, now, but I'll give "Father" a chance. That's what Vlad wants me to call him. At a rest area, a lady stopped me on 

the way to the sink and asked me if I was running away. I acted horrified and told her that I was going to spend two weeks in Wisconsin with my father. At every rest area, Vlad told me not to run away. I didn't, 

apparently. I want to come home. "Father" asked what name I would use to sign my letters. I think he'll be writing a letter to you, and signing my name to it. Just pay attention to the handwriting and probably the 

salutation. He'll probably use "Dear Fenton Family" or just "Fenton Family".

I love you four and I don't want to leave you. I didn't want to leave you this morning, but since "Father" made me, I decided it would be best or else he may pay someone to kidnap me. I won't be sending this right 

away, but maybe if you could ask Phantom to fly here, he'll be our post man.

Love you now and forever,

Sarah Jessica Fenton

Sarah folded the letter and stuck it down in her pocket to give to Danny after she found a secret place to meet him. She went downstairs and asked Vlad if she could go out and explore.

"Of course, Darlene. Just be back before dark, please. Otherwise, you may not make it back in time for dinner or bed, which is nine school nights and whenever on weekends."

"Yes, Father." Sarah went out the back door. She jumped off the back porch.

"I'll have to tell her not to do that." Vlad said to himself. Sarah wandered around the property until she was sure Vlad wasn't watching her. Then she went straight to the forest. She transformed and started flying

just above the ground. She may not have believed Vlad about the trolls, dragons, and unicorns, but she did believe him about the snakes and quicksand. She found a cave about three feet in. She would have to 

bring a flashlight to explore it tomorrow after school. She was pretty sure it would begin at eight and end at three. She would probably have to think of something to tell Vlad about what she had been doing as well

as exploring. She was practicing. She was very careful not to get scratched. She knew that the scratches she received as a ghost would show up on corresponding places on her human body. She looked up at the

sun. It was starting to go down. She should leave the forest, and then amble around the grounds for awhile before going in. She flew toward the entrance, then landed, and transformed back into a human. She had

stood right in poison oak and ivy and did not break out. She turned invisible, in case someone saw her coming out of the forest. It wouldn't do to get in trouble the first day. She sent a message to Danny.

"Danny, I went into the forest on Vlad's property. I found a cave three feet in. I'll get a flashlight and explore it invisibly tomorrow after school. Maybe that can be our meeting place. Don't worry; I was in ghost form 

while exploring the forest."

"I don't remember him ever mentioning a forest before." Danny replied. (See Vlad learns a lesson.)

"I don't, either, but who cares?" Sarah flew toward the house. She hit the ghost shield.

"Oof." She grunted as she fell to the ground. She transformed back into a human. She passed through the shield as such, then transformed back into a ghost. She didn't think to ask why he didn't have a ghost

shield all over his property. She didn't really care. She was safe until he turned it off. She warned Danny.

"Vlad has a ghost shield around his house."

She made sure Vlad saw her practicing. She made sure to blast a branch off a tree so that it would fall on her. She made a shield to protect herself from it. Inside, from his bedroom window facing the back yard, 

Vlad watched Sarah practice. He was surprised that she used a branch to practice her shield. He would have to give her something else to use for that.

"I don't like for my daughter to be using a branch. Doesn't she know how dangerous that would be if she weren't to make the shield fast enough?" He turned invisible and phased through the floor to the kitchen, 

then phased through the north wall to the living room to meet Sarah when she came in.

Sarah came in.

"Father? How close to me do you have to be to read my mind?"

"We would have to be in the same room."

"Will you teach me to read minds, please?"

"No, of course not. The human mind can be a scary place. I don't want you to stumble across something that may give you nightmares. And I don't want you jumping off the deck anymore or using a branch to practice your shield."

"Yes, sir." Sarah went upstairs. She knew she had a flashlight. She had packed it herself in the small bag. She went into her room and unpacked. She put her Discman, CDs, and extra batteries on the bedside table.

She had her own bathroom with a bath tub the same size as the kiddie pool at the water park. She put her face wash and shampoo beside it. She then moved her face wash to beside the sink. She put her face 

clothes beside it. She looked in the closet and saw plenty of toilet paper, towels and wash cloths. She took a washcloth and put it in the tub. She saw that there was soap in there. She went back into her room and 

put her brush, ponytail holders, and deodorant on the other bedside table. The bed was a full size. She had put her stuffed animals on it. She put her flashlight on the second table. Both tables had a lamp with a 

red shade on it. The walls were light red, the bedspread, pillowcases, curtains, and sheets were all white. The bookshelf, with three shelves, was also white. The tables and bureaus were dark brown, almost black. 

She turned both lamps on and off to test them. She hung her shirts up in the closet. She saw the trunk with, she figured, the clothes Vlad had bought for her. She put her shorts in another drawer.

She went to the door, which was still open, and yelled down to Vlad,

"What time will school begin and end, Father?!"

Vlad came upstairs.

"That's another thing, young lady. No yelling in the house."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"Very well. School will begin at eight and end at three."

"Did you say I would have more than one teacher?"

"Yes, you will. You WILL, however, have the same teacher for Literature and English, just as in your old school."

"Thank you, sir."

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes, sir." Sarah went back into her room. Vlad stuck his head in.

"I imagine you're tired and rather sweaty after all that practice, young lady. Take a bath and nap before dinner."

"Yes, Father." Sarah got a shirt out of the closet, some clean underwear, and shorts. She grabbed her deodorant and went into the bathroom. She took her watch and necklace off and put them on the counter. She 

got a towel and undressed. She tossed her dirty clothes into her room. She got in the tub and started running the water to warm it up. She hated the feeling of cold water between her thighs. When it was right, she

put in the stopper and opened her shampoo. She wet her hair, and squirted shampoo on her hair. She lathered her hair, and rinsed. She turned off the water, and started bathing.

Downstairs, in Vlad's study... Vlad was in front of his portal. He transformed and went in. He found Technus, and told him, "Gather Skulker, Desiree, and Spectra here. We must have a meeting."

"Yes, Master Plasmius." Technus flew off. Soon, he returned with the three ghosts Vlad had asked him to gather.

"As you all know, I have a small girl staying with me." Sarah is the same size and build of your normal twelve-year-old. "She is my daughter by Maddie Fenton. You see, Jack and Maddie wanted a third child, but 

Jack's sperm was too weak to impregnate Maddie a third time. Jack was too proud to go to a fertilization clinic, so he suggested that Maddie come to Wisconsin and let me impregnate her. The result was the girl 

staying with me. I ask that you not try to hurt her or grant any of her wishes while she stays with me. I also ask that you not try to take over any technology she has, since that would scare her."

"Will she be deciding to stay with you, Plasmius?" Skulker asked.

"Undoubtedly, she'll decide to go back to Amity Park, if we can't come up with a plan to convince her to stay."

"Why don't you buy her everything she wants?" Technus suggested.

"Good idea. I can read her mind, so I won't have to worry about her not telling me what she wants. Thank you, Technus."

"Please buy her a lot of technology."

"No, Technus. She is not that Foley boy her half-brother hangs with." Technus looked dejected for a second, but it passed. Vlad turned to leave.

"You do not want me to test her, Masters? I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter." Skulker asked.

"No. Do not harm one hair on that girl's head." He left.

Upstairs... Sarah was getting dressed.

Downstairs... Desiree stepped through the portal and phased through the wall into Vlad's study.

"Could I just grant her wishes for objects? Like a rubber duck or a book?"

"Yes, since you must." Vlad sighed. He would have two plans to come up with, unless one of his cronies came up with one, which he didn't think would happen.

Now, how would he punish Sarah through out the week, since she was sure to be on her worst behavior?


	5. Meeting her teachers

"Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking outward together in the same direction." ~Saint-Exupery

I don't know how long this story will be, just remember who owns "Danny Phantom"

I do not own One night in Bangkok, California Girls, Material Girl, Awesome Eighties, Love Stinks, Come on Eileen, or I hate myself for loving you.

Sarah went downstairs when Vlad called her for dinner. She wasn't going to point out that he had just broken one of his own rules. She wasn't sure how he would re-act to that, so she decided not to test him. She 

made her way to the dining room and pulled her own chair out. She wasn't very far from Vlad. She remembered that he could read her mind, so she tried to keep her mind clear. A lady named Sonora served the 

roast chicken. Jasper poured the drinks. Vlad had champagne. Sarah had apple juice.

"Any allergies I should be aware of, Darlene?" Vlad asked.

"You should have asked Mom about that." Sarah glared at the man who was making her call him "Father".

"Fruit loop", she sneered in her mind.

"What was that, Darlene Elizabeth"? Vlad asked in his. (Yes, he actually has one.)

"Fruit Loop." She repeated, taking a sip of apple juice. Vlad's face registered a look of surprise. Sarah giggled.

They were also having mashed potatoes. Sarah scooped some up on her spoon and threw it at Vlad. It hit him square in the face.

"You definitely got that from your mother." He said, wiping it off. Sarah giggled.

"It seems I must tell you not to throw food at the table. Do it again and you will be punished."

"Yes, Father."

Sarah used her fork to tear some chicken off the bone. She ate it instead of throwing it.

"I wonder if Desiree will grant any of my wishes?"

"Only for objects such as books or rubber ducks."

"I already have several rubber ducks."

"Well, I told her to only grant your wishes for objects."

"So, if I wished that I knew what to do about something, she can't grant it?"

"No, you must figure that out by yourself."

"Yes, sir, Father. I will."

"Good girl. Remember what your mother told you before you left home. I know she told you to behave."

"Why should I deny you the experience of teaching me a lesson?"

Vlad laughed. "Oh, so you don't want to deny me the chance to teach you a lesson? That's very thoughtful of you."

"Well, I decided you've been denied the chance to teach a younger person some things, so why not let you teach me? But I will NOT fight my half-brother, nor will I despise my Dad."

"Very well, woman-child. But mark my words, young lady, you WILL join me willingly."

"NEVER!" Sarah's eyes flashed green like Danny's when he's mad.

"Is that so?" Vlad whispered.

"Yes, Father. You know I'm quite the hard-headed kid. Why, even when I was little, I wouldn't always listen to Mom and Dad."

"Yes, I still have the letters describing your misbehavior when you were a small child. Impertinent imp." Sarah grinned evilly.

"She even told me about that evil little grin you had- and I can see you still have it." The rest of the meal passed in relative silence, except when Vlad had to correct Sarah's manners. ("Sit up, Darlene." "Use your knife and fork, Darlene." Said when Sarah grabbed her chicken with her hands and took a bite.) After dinner, Sarah got up and skipped to Vlad. She kissed his cheek and skipped upstairs.

"Am I starting to have feelings for Vlad? Starting to think of him as a father? No, that's...well, he IS my father. Biologically, of course." Upstairs, Sarah got ready for her bath. She got the rubber duck out of her 

bigger bag. She went into the bathroom with her pajamas. She saw where one of the staff members had picked up her clothes from the first shower. She felt dirty again. She was wearing the pajamas from the night 

before. She closed the door, and put her pajamas on the counter. She took off her necklace and watch and put them on the counter. She had put her letter on the bedside table the night before. She went back and 

put it in the drawer. Then she went back into the bathroom. She undressed and tossed her clothes into the room. She went ahead and washed her face and brushed her teeth for two minutes. She got into the tub

and started running the water to warm it up. Her shampoo was still there from the night before. She put the stopper in and washed her hair. After she turned off the water, she started to bathe. The duck floated as

she bathed, every once in a while she'd have to push it away. Afterwards, she dried off and dressed. She took her towels into her room. She went downstairs, after changing into some blue jean shorts and putting 

on her shoes. She made sure to put her flashlight in her pocket. She found Vlad in the living room.

"Father, May I PLEASE go back out?"

"(Sigh) All right. Just don't be late and NO jumping off the back deck."

"How else am I going to start flying?"

"Oh, you want to fly. Alright, but be sure you've transformed before you jump."

"Yes, sir." Sarah transformed right then. She turned intangible and phased up to her room.

"Good thing Mom and Dad made me a jumpsuit and I put it on before transforming once." It was like Danny's. For the sake of argument, Jazz had one like it as well, except the girl's jumpsuit had their mother's face

instead of their fathers. Sam had pulled Maddie off of Sarah's and put a stylized "S" on it instead. Sarah grabbed her watch out of the bathroom and put it on. It was seven thirty. Curfew was at eight. So she had 

thirty minutes to go to the cave and explore it. She phased down into the living room, then out the back door. She ran and jumped on the railing. She jumped off and out. Then she took off flying. She headed 

straight off to the forest, not even thinking that Vlad was watching. So what if he was? He thought she was just flying. She lowered herself so that she could fly into the cave. She pulled the flashlight out of her belt 

and turned it on. She swept it from side-to-side as she checked the cave for anything dangerous. Then she studied the floor. She reminded herself to put the letter in something so that she could carry it out here 

the next day right after school. She was sure "Father" would let her come out then. She contacted Danny when she decided it would be safe for them to meet in the cave.

"Danny, remember that cave I told you about in the forest on Vlad's property? I'm checking it out now and it appears safe. I'll probably come out here after school."

"Good idea. I thought you would be able to find a secret place for us to meet."

"I kissed Vlad after dinner tonight. I don't know why. Do you think I might be having feelings for him?"

"No! He's your biological father, true, and you had to get your black hair from him, but, that's all you got from him."

"Thank God. I don't want to take over the world. I told him I'd misbehave to give him a chance to teach me a lesson, since I wouldn't let him brainwash me to hate Dad, and he couldn't teach me to fight you."

"Good for you."

"Well, I have to get back to the castle so that I'm not late for curfew. It's at eight on school nights."

"See you tomorrow."

"See you. I'll be sending a letter home with you. You can say that Phantom gave it to you or something."

"All right."

"I love you. Goodnight."

"I love you too. Goodnight until tomorrow, Princess."

Sarah flew back to the castle and landed at the back door. She transformed back into a human. Good thing Vlad wasn't in the living room. A staff member was, though.

"Good evening, Miss. I'll inform Master Vlad that you came in just in time for your curfew." Apparently, Vlad informed the staff of the rules.

"Thanks." She phased into her room. She knew Vlad would know that she was back in. She put the flashlight up. The maid must have come up and gotten her laundry. Sarah changed back into her pajama shorts. 

She looked for something to put the letter in. Vlad had bought her several things already. Like a back pack purse shaped like a bear. Sarah grabbed it and unzipped it. She put the letter in it and zipped it back up. 

She dropped it beside the bed. She picked up her Discman and put "80's Mega Hits "in its case, and put her eighties mix CD in. Danny had burned it just for her. It had One night in Bangkok, California girls, 

Material Girl, Love stinks, Come on Eileen, and I hate myself for loving you. She turned it on after putting the headphones on. She sent Vlad a message.

"I need an alarm clock."

"I'll wake you up in the morning."

"But what if you're late? What if you want to sleep in one morning? What if you're away on business?"

"Alright, I'll get you an alarm clock."

"Wait, I can just wish for it."

"No, I'll buy you whatever you want."

"To bribe me to stay with him, no doubt" Sarah mused to herself. She thought Vlad couldn't read her mind since he wasn't in the room with her.

"Seems we don't have to be in the same room for me to read each other's mind. I'm not going to bribe you to stay if you don't want to. There's nothing strong enough to tie a heart down if it yearns to be free, or at least not where it is."

She thought back to her promise at dinner.

"I will NOT fight my half-brother, nor will I despise my Dad."

She smiled as she thought of his facial reaction to her calling him "Fruit Loop".

She would stand by her promise. She contacted Danny

"Hey, Danny. I just remembered. At dinner, I threw some mashed potatoes at Vlad and got him square in the face."

In Amity Park, Danny was on patrol. He got the message and laughed as he thought of his half-sister throwing mashed potatoes- or any other kind of food- at Vlad. He had told Tucker about Sarah. The boy was shocked.

"You mean, Vlad may be turning Sarah against you and your father?"

"No. Sarah said she would never be turned against us."

Tucker had sighed with relief.

"No activity tonight. That's unusual, but good. Maybe I won't be late for curfew." Danny said, as he paused before turning to go back home. Sam and Tucker had both had something with family. He made it home with time to spare. He landed in front of the door and transformed back into Danny Fenton. He walked in.

"In time for curfew, Danny." His mother told him without turning around. She was reading a magazine on the couch.

"Mom, Can we call Vlad and ask him to bring Sarah back home?"

"Danny, your father and I agreed to let Sarah spend two weeks with Vlad."

"What if she wants to stay with him? What will we do then?"

"We'll deal with that when and if it happens."

"Sarah was pretty adamant about not wanting to spend two whole weeks with him."

"Yes, she was. Maybe we never should have told her about him being her biological father."

"No, you were right to tell her that. She deserved to know."

"I know she did. It's just that...your father and I never thought of the possible reaction. We thought she'd take it in stride, like she does everything else."

"I did expect her reaction to you two sending her off. I mean, it would have been better if you two had gone to a ghost hunter's convention and sent her to stay with him and sent me to stay with someone else. Not 

that that would have made her feel much better, but at least she would know that you two weren't sending her away just to send her away."

"We'd never do that."

"Well, I have to get up early tomorrow to be sure to make it to school on time. Good night."

"Good night, dear. Sweet dreams."

"You, too."

Danny went to bed. The next morning, in Wisconsin...

Vlad went into Sarah's room. He shook her awake.

"Rise and shine, Darlene Elizabeth. Time to get up and get ready for school."

Sarah moaned and pushed Vlad away. "Five more minutes, please, Father."

"No, no, no. We won't be starting that. Time to get up."

Sarah tried to push harder. Vlad threw the covers off and smacked Sarah's butt.

"Time to get up, NOW." He stepped back so that Sarah couldn't push him again. She tried. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed. He gasped as Sarah stood up. She had an awful looking rash on one side of 

her face. Vlad immediately picked her clothes out and pushed her toward the bathroom.

"And don't scratch the right side of your face, whatever you do."

Sarah got dressed, after using the bathroom. She stumbled to the sink and washed her face. She then stumbled out of the bathroom and picked up her smaller bag, which had been left on the floor. She unzipped it

and got her medicine out.

"I'm taking you to the doctor after school to see about that rash." Vlad said.

"It can't be poison ivy. I've stood right in poison ivy and oak and I've never had a reaction before."

"Well, we'll still be going to the doctors this afternoon. We'll fly."

"Yes, Father."

"Good. Go down to the dining room and have breakfast." Sarah did. She had oatmeal with orange juice. She went back upstairs, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her purse and backpack. She went back downstairs, 

but Vlad contacted her.

"Go back upstairs and wait in the red library. Do you remember where that is?"

"Second room on the right?"

"No, the third room on the left. I'll send Ms. Havish up when she gets here."

"Yes, Father." Sarah went back upstairs and into the red library. She sat down at a table and got her books out.

"What's my first subject?" She asked Vlad.

"English."

She saw that there was a chalkboard on wheels in the room. Sarah's ghost sense went off. A woman floated in. She had red hair and blue eyes, wore black rimmed glasses, and a red dress with black shoes.

"Good morning, Darlene."

"My name is actually Sarah Jessica Fenton. Vlad is calling me Darlene Elizabeth while I'm here."

"Well, Sarah...Darlene, whoever you are, we have a lot to cover today. I am Ms. Helen Havish."

"In Iowa, we're on page 390 in English."

"Yes, I see. Well, we have a lot to cover. Now if you will please turn to page 390 in your English book."

Sarah did, but that was the last thing she did that Ms. Havish asked her to do. She would make paper airplanes, and fly them whether Ms. Havish was looking or not.

"Young lady, do you want me to call Mr. Masters in here?"

"I could care less." Sarah leaned back in her chair, but quickly put all four legs on the ground. Then she pushed the chair back and put her feet up on the table.

"One more incident and I'm calling him. Do you really want me to do that?"

"Like I already said, lady, I don't care." Ms. Havish left the room. Sarah didn't care. She never cared about school, although her grades were good enough. She made three paper balls and hid them in her lap. Ms.

Havish came back alone.

"He told me that if you don't start behaving yourself, all I have to do is tell him and he will come up here and handle the problem himself."

"As if." Ms. Havish went on with the lesson. Sarah threw the first ball.

Ms. Havish ignored it. Sarah threw another one. Still, it was ignored. The third was also ignored. Sarah tore more paper out of her note book and balled them up. This time, it was five pieces of paper. Sarah threw 

the first one. Ignored. Second, ignored. Third, fourth, ignored. The fifth, however, got a reaction. Ms. Havish turned around and told Sarah "The next time you misbehave, I'm telling Mr. Masters."

"Yes, ma'am." They heard someone walking up the stairs.

"The next time? Ms. Havish, I told you to tell me the very next time she misbehaved and I would punish her." Vlad came and leaned against the door frame.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Masters, but I decided to give her several chances to redeem herself."

"I didn't say anything about more chances. I expect public servants to do as they are told, not to decide for themselves what must be done with a misbehaving child."

"Yes, sir. But I-"

"No buts. Do you want to be replaced? I can and will ruin reputations."

"Yes, sir. Punish away." Vlad went and picked Sarah up. She had frozen when he came into the room. He carried her downstairs and into the kitchen. He put her down in front of a maid. He told her, "Nancy, this 

child will be helping you at lunch. Please go upstairs to the red library when it is time to get lunch ready."

"Yes, Master Vlad." Vlad picked Sarah back up and carried her out.

"He really didn't need to bring me downstairs for that. He could have told me about it afterward." Sarah thought.

"True, but that isn't all I plan to have you doing, young lady." Vlad said, having read her thoughts.

"All kids my age misbehave."

"And they're all punished."

"Not by having to help in the kitchen."

"That's just one way I plan to punish you. I can punish you however I please."

"You're cutting into my school time."

"You were, too, by misbehaving. I know your next teacher will post their own rules." He transformed and flew out to the orchard. He put her down.

"An apple orchard? How is this supposed to teach me a lesson?"

"It won't. But after English, you will be coming out here and having P.E."

"Yes, Father." He picked her up again and flew to another house. He put her down and transformed back into a human.

"I've taken the liberty of calling this neighbor and asking if you could help with his horses. He has two. His stable hand will show you all you need to know. Come along." He led her to a barn. A stable hand-a man 

with black hair cut close, wearing boots, faded jeans, and a plaid shirt came out and walked up to them. He looked down at Sarah.

"Mr. Masters, I'm sorry, but if this is the little girl who's supposed to help me, she doesn't look strong enough."

"I understand, but surely she could do some jobs, like brush the horses, water them, and maybe muck out their stalls."

"I guess you're right. She's dressed the part. But I'm not sure I want her too near them. You see, they don't react well to strangers."

"Maybe she can help in the house, then. Come along, Darlene."

"I'm not answering to 'Darlene' anymore, 'Father'."

"Of course you are, Darlene. You knew I was going to call you Darlene while you were here before we came." Sarah crossed her arms and sat down. "I'm not answering to the wrong name!" Vlad picked Sarah up and

threw her over his shoulder. Sarah started screaming, kicking, and hitting.

"Put me down! Let go of me! Put me down, put me down, put me down!" He didn't put her down until they reached his neighbor's house. The neighbor came out.

"Vlad! How nice to see you! And this must be your little girl! What's your name, sweet heart?"

"Sarah."

"Darlene."

"Vlad got my Mom pregnant with me because my Dad couldn't. They sent me here to stay with him for two weeks. He wanted to name me 'Darlene Elizabeth', but my Mom named me Sarah Jessica. When he brought

me here, Vlad started calling me Darlene, but I'm tired of answering to the wrong name." Sarah explained.

"Well, I'm still calling you Darlene." Vlad said.

"Whatever." Sarah muttered under her breath.


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah faces the music

Punishment

Do not own "Danny Phantom", or Coke®

Punctuation herds words together, keeps others apart.  
Punctuation directs you how to read;  
in the way musical notation directs a musician how to play.  
~ Lynne Truss

"What was that, Darlene?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, sir." Sarah didn't care if Vlad read her mind and found out about her derisive attitude toward him. Like he didn't already know about it. The

man tried to kill her Dad on an almost daily basis, hit on her mother, and tried to force her half-brother to come to his side, although he kept

predicting that he would come willingly. "Both you and your mother", as he put it.

"Gunther has told me that Darlene here can't help with the horses since she's a stranger to them."

"That's right. She can help get lunch or supper ready."

"Make it supper. She's helping with our lunch. But she must be back by at least nine. I'll make an exception for bedtime tonight, since she's being punished."

"Yes, Masters. I'll send someone to retrieve her and someone will walk her home."

"Yes. Well," Vlad checked his watch, "It seems your school day must continue after lunch, Darlene. It's time for you to help Nancy get lunch ready."

"Sarah." Sarah insisted.

Vlad picked her up and carried her to the castle. He put her down in the kitchen.

"There you are, Darlene."

"Sarah." Sarah said.

"Go and wash your hands. It's time to set the table." Nancy told her, as though Sarah hadn't said anything.

"Yes, ma'am." Sarah transformed and phased through the walls to the half-bath.

She washed her hands, then phased back into the kitchen. She transformed

back into a human and took the plates and silverware from the staff member who

offered them. She phased through to the dining room. There was Vlad.

"You've practiced your phasing plenty today. I have some diseased trees I'd like for you to practice your ghostly wail on today. James, the yard man, will show them to you. You're lucky my staff knows about hybrids."

"I figured they would, you being their employer and all." Sarah put one plate, a knife, and fork at Vlad's place. The place mats had been left

there all night. She put the other plate and silverware at her place. She went back and got the glasses and napkins. She placed them where

they belonged. She went back and was handed a hot pad.

"Put that in the middle of the table, please." Nancy told her.

"Yes, ma'am." Sarah did as she was told. Then she went back into the kitchen to see if she was needed anymore.

She was handed a Coke® bottle. She carried it out and put it at Vlad's place.

"Spaghetti today?"

"I'm not sure." She went back and was handed a plate of toast.

"Spaghetti, today, sir." She put the plate down in the middle beside the hot pad. She took the knives back up and took them back into the

kitchen. She was handed a pot of spaghetti. She carried it out to the dining room. She set it down on the hot pad and picked up her plate, but

then realized that there was no fork in the pot. Nancy came out and put the fork in the pot, explaining, "I was afraid that it would be too much

for Ms. Darlene to carry."

"Very well. Darlene, you may fix your plate." Vlad said.

"Thank you, sir." Sarah started fixing her plate. As soon as she was done, she grabbed a piece of toast. She poured herself some Coke® and

waited for Vlad to fix his plate and say the blessing. He did, but stopped her from eating.

"Why didn't you listen to your teacher?" he asked.

"I turned over a new leaf."

"You better turn it back over before I turn you over my knee."

Sarah turned away from him and rolled her eyes.

"Darlene Elizabeth Masters, look at me when I'm talking to you." Vlad said sharply. Sarah turned back to him.

"You weren't speaking to me."

"One more remark like that, and... You already know what's going to happen."

"Yes, sir. You said I would have P.E. after English. The teacher isn't here and I want to have P.E. by myself so I can practice my powers."

"Yes. That's a good idea. I just want you to be sure to exercise your human body as well."

"Yes, sir."

"About practicing your shield. I will test you, my child."

"Yes, sir. As long as I don't think that you're trying to train me to fight my brother."

"Half-brother. And I remember your promise not to turn your back on him. You will not be trained to fight him." Sarah concentrated on reading Vlad's mind. "She thinks."

"I see you won't keep that promise, 'Father'." she said.

"Whatever makes you say that?"

"I read your mind."

"I never promised you anything."

"True. But I know you well enough to know that even if you had promised me, you wouldn't keep your word."

"I'm hurt."

"You really look it." Sarah said, sarcastically.

"I said I wouldn't teach you to read minds, but you said you just did. How did you learn?"

"I just concentrated on it."

"Oh. Well, then I feel I must warn you to be careful."

"Yes, sir."

"And when you go out for P.E., you may meet with Daniel in your secret spot."

"Thank you, sir."   
"Wait, he knows about that? He must know where the secret

spot is. Damn, he's sneaky. He's giving me permission to meet with his enemy? He must be planning something."

"For starters, Darlene, I AM a halfa. Surely people call you sneaky since you're also a hybrid. Second, I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but I

must warn you to watch your language. Third, no, I am not planning anything."

Sarah concentrated. "He isn't. That's very surprising."

"Of course I'm not planning anything, young lady! My little girl may get hurt if I was."

"I can't meet with Danny until after three, though. He doesn't get out of school till then. And what if he has a detention?" Sarah concentrated on

Danny.

In Amity Park... "Mr. Fenton, I know you're upset about your parents having sent your little sister away for two weeks, but that is no reason for

your less than stellar performance in class today." Lancer told Danny, standing in front of his desk holding Danny's chin so that Danny could not

turn away.

"Yes, sir, I am upset about that."  
"But there's another reason..." He got Sarah's message.

Danny, can you meet me in th"e cave on Vlad's property after school today?"

"Yes, I've managed not to get a detention today." The bell rang. Danny, Sam, and Tucker gathered their books and went to their lockers. "Danny, I

know this may not be the best time to bring this up," Tucker started, "But have you heard from Sarah lately?"

"Yeah, she just sent me a telepathic message, and I KNOW she wasn't the one who sent us that letter."

Several days earlier... Maddie Fenton ran into the house, holding the mail. "We got a letter from Sarah!" She discarded the rest of the mail and

tore open the letter supposedly from Sarah. As she read it, though, her face fell.

"She never wants to see us again? She hates us! She wants to live with Vlad!" Maddie collapsed on the couch, letting the letter flutter to the

floor. Danny picked it up and read it.

Dear Fenton Family:

I am very happy with Vlad. I no longer wish to come back to you. I wish to stay with Vlad. I hate you and everything you stand for. I have met a

ghost and he is not evil.

Sincerely;

Darlene Masters.

Forward to the present... "Apparently, Vlad decided that if Sarah was going to hate us, she wouldn't use the name my Mom gave her."

"Your mother didn't notice that it wasn't Sarah's handwriting?" Sam asked.

"No, she was too upset. I tried to point it out, but she wouldn't have it."

In Wisconsin... Sarah was still at the table with Vlad. She finished her Coke®, wiped her mouth, and stood up. Vlad motioned for her to sit down.

"Young Darlene, I have received word that my mother is coming to visit us here in two days. I assume you know what this means?"

"Be on my best behavior and don't let her know I'm a hybrid."

"Yes, but she knows I am a hybrid, and that there's a pretty good chance that my children will also be hybrids. But what I want from you is

complete and total obedience, and don't let her know that you are not my child. I have let her think that your mother and I are divorced, and

that I have custody of you right now, since your mother is going through treatment for her alcohol problem."

"You lied to your own mother?!"

"Don't call it lying, please."

"That's what it is. So, you lied so that your mother wouldn't think that her own son is a loser?"

"Darlene Elizabeth, I do not want you to use that tone with your grandmother."

"You also don't want me to insist on being called Sarah, right?"

"Yes. And your history teacher called and said he'd be late. So he's coming after lunch. But after this, he will come before lunch."

"Yes, sir."

Sarah went back upstairs to the red library and got her history book out. She opened it to page 280. Soon, the doorbell rang. Sarah heard

Jasper open the door.

"Mr. Kevin Potts, I presume?"

"Yes, but call me Bushy. I'm here for Ms. Masters' history lesson?"

"Yes, third room on the left."

Sarah heard Mr. Potts climbing the stairs. He came in. He was 6ft. 2in, had red hair, a bushy mustache, and wore a tweed jacket, a blue shirt,

and blue jeans. He carried a plaid attaché case, which he put on the table.

"Hello, Ms. Masters. We have a lot to cover today. I assume you remember what page you were on in Iowa?"

"Yes, sir. Page 280."

"Yes, World War One. We'll have a test after every unit."

"Yes, sir. What are the rules, please?"

Vlad had stopped to listen.

"I advise you get her to sign something saying she promises to obey them, Mr. Potts. After the way she acted in the last class, I wouldn't go

with the honor system."

Sarah stuck her tongue out at Vlad.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Masters. I have some stories I could tell you two that could make your hair curl."

"Please don't tell Darlene anything that could give her nightmares."

"Of course not, Mr. Masters."

"Behave yourself, Darlene." Vlad left.

"It's Sarah."

"Pardon?" Mr. Potts asked.

"My name is Sarah Fenton. Father got Madeline Fenton pregnant with me when Jack Fenton couldn't get her pregnant the third time. He was too

proud to go to a fertilization clinic. Father wanted to name me Darlene Elizabeth, but Mom named me Sarah Jessica. Father wants me to go by

Darlene Elizabeth while I'm here, but I'm not going to."

"Well, would you rather hear my stories or get on with the lesson?"

"The stories, please."

"This happened in England. In 1700, when King Samuel the brave was just the Prince, his father, King Stephen the bold told him that he must be

brave, because his best friend's father had been convicted of treason against the King. The law at the time stated that the entire family of one

convicted of treason must be thrown into the dungeon with them. Prince Samuel wanted his best friend to be set free, but his father would not

hear of it. To do otherwise, he said, would be against his own word. Samuel watched as his friend and his family was thrown into the dungeon.

His friend looked at him pleadingly, but did not cry out to him. Prince Samuel was saddened at this, but was thinking of a plan. Late that night,

he put his plan into action. He sneaked into the dungeon with clothes, food, and other provisions to give his friend and his family, along with the

key. He set his friend, his sister, and mother free. His father had been convicted, so he must stay. The prince led the small group of vigilantes to

the border of the kingdom and said good bye. He told them not to return. The father would live his life out in the dungeon. The father contracted

the Black Death and died soon after his family's escape. The friend never did return to the kingdom. Prince Samuel was praised for his bravery. If

he had been caught, he would have been thrown out of the kingdom and his crown passed to his younger brother Reginald. King Samuel was a

just leader. He let his brother help him make royal decisions. It is said that the father of Samuel's friend still haunts the dungeon, looking for

descendants of King Samuel to thank them for their ancestor's bravery in saving his family."

"But, Father said that one of his ancestors was King James I."

"King Samuel married and his wife bore him a son they named James."

"Oh. Any more?"

"This one is actually about the grounds, and is rather recent. Before your father moved in. It seems that all of this used to be a cemetery. It was

actually an old cemetery that had settlers' bodies. It is said that the settlers' spirits aren't too happy with a castle being built over them. They'll

move heavy objects, make weird noises, and make shadows seem to move and try to grab you. They won't be happy until this castle is moved. I

think we better get some reading done."

Sarah sighed "I guess."

"You don't really like history, do you?"

"I do, it's just that school books are so boring. Not that museums are a big improvement."

"I understand where you're coming from, but since we can't travel back in time, we have to learn about it somehow."

"That's a good idea." 

"Maybe Clockwork will let me go back in time to learn about World War One firsthand." Sarah thought

"He most likely won't. Has he ever let your brother dear do that?" Vlad asked sarcastically.

"I can't say."

"Ms. Fenton, if you would please pay attention, we could continue with this lesson."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Potts."

Mr. Potts looked at the clock.

"Looks like we'll have two lessons to cover next time. Unless I can come over tomorrow."

"I'm sure Father we'll let you."

"I'll have to ask."

Vlad came to the door.

"It seems Darlene's math teacher will be late. Your lesson can continue."


	7. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah meets her younger half-sister.

Surprise

Incident inspired by "Father of my son" by Wings of Morphius, chapter four.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Danny Phantom". I do not own Oreos®, or Milk®. I do not own Crocs®. Story inspired by "Half-breed", by Ricky Nelson. I do not own it.

After class, Sarah went outside. She met Danny right out in the back yard.

"Hey, Danny."

"Hey Sarah. You're getting brave, meeting me right out in the open like this."

"I decided that if you can be brave, so can I."

"Courage is just facing your fears."

"Well, I decided that maybe if I stopped being so secretive around Vlad, he'd trust me more."

"And I could gather details of his attacks and tell you, so that you could stay one step ahead of him." Sarah told Danny through telepathy.

"So you are still on our side."

"Yes."

"That's what I like about you staying with Vlad for one more week. And he hasn't been by to bother Mom or to attack Amity Park."

"Well, of course not. He doesn't want to leave me alone with just the staff to watch me for very long. There's no telling what I'd get into."

"True."

Vlad opened his window and called down to Sarah

"Darlene, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"How about after P.E.?"

"Yes. Just remember to exercise your human body as well."

"Yes, sir." Vlad closed his window.

"I wonder..." Sarah mused. She concentrated on reading Vlad's mind.

"I can tell her about Arianne later", she heard.

Sarah gasped. "He's going to tell me about another girl. I wonder, is she his daughter by another classmate? He must like donating his sperm."

Danny laughed. "You can tell ME later. Let's get to practicing, now."

"Yes." Sarah transformed and formed a shield. Danny powered up his ecto-blast and fired. It ricocheted off of

Sarah's shield. Sarah ran up to the castle wall, with Danny right behind her.

"What is she doing?" he wondered. Sarah turned intangible and phased through the wall. So did Danny, who

was still curious as to what she was doing. She stayed in the dungeon a little bit, invisibly. Then she phased

out side.

"Oh, she's practicing phasing and intangibility."

"So, has Vlad made you clean up your messes yet?"

"I'm supposed to clean up this afternoon. I'm not shivering anymore."

"I see that. You mastered your new ability by yourself. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I froze some dandelions last night. I also sneaked some Oreos® and Milk® up to my room last

night. He paddled me and brushed my teeth. He said the yard man would be glad about the dandelions,

since they're weeds. Then I blasted the ice away with an ectoplasmic blast, so that it wouldn't still be frozen

come morning."

"Good idea."

Danny formed a shield. Sarah powered up her ecto-blast, and it ricocheted off of his shield. He smiled.

"You've been practicing, I see."

"Some, not much. I'm afraid to practice with Vlad, because he might take that as a signal that it's okay to

train me."

"You know Vlad a little too well."

"You should know your enemy."

"True. That is one of the rules of war."

After they practiced, Danny took off for home, and Sarah took off for her room. She was under the bed,

throwing things out from under it, when Vlad came in.

"Sarah, I wish to speak to you about another little girl of mine. Her name is Arianne, and she has been in a

boarding school since she was in first grade. She's a year younger than you, and she will be coming here

tomorrow for the summer." School had been winding down. Sarah came out from under the bed.

"Yes, sir. So you want me to be on my best behavior?"

"Now I didn't say that. I donated my sperm to her mother, since she wanted a child but she was single."

"She's still single?"

"Yes. I have been providing for her daughter's education since she was born."

"Is her mother another one of your college class mates?"

"Yes. I have called her and explained you. I have told her how you've been acting like a young child. I

explained her hybrid status, mine, yours, and your brothers. I will ask Daniel to help train her. I will give her a

choice between fighting for my side and fighting for your brother."

"Yes, sir."

If she's anything like me, she'll fight for the good side. Sarah thought.

She started to put everything up. She thought of her mother and dad. She missed them. She missed Jazz,

too. Maybe she should write them another letter. Should she explain about Vlad's other daughter? Why not?

Surely Vlad wanted her mother to know about her. Vlad had left the room. She smiled as she realized he

didn't know that they didn't have to be in the same room to read each other's minds. She didn't have to be.

She put everything up and started on her closet. As soon as that was done, she closed the doors, took her

shoes and socks off, changed into her Crocs, and phased downstairs. She ran into the kitchen, dodging

people left and right, and grabbed an apple. Sonora noticed her as she ran out. She had washed the apple

at the sink and turned it intangible to dry it off.

"She shouldn't be running in here. I must tell Master Vlad. But she's just a kid. I'll let her go this time. But

next time, I'll tell."

Sarah was outside. She sat down next to the Koi pond. She watched the fish swim around as she ate her

apple. She felt like some one was behind her. She stiffened and turned around. It was Vlad. She smiled.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Ms. Badger. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just surprised. I sensed someone behind me, but I knew it wasn't a ghost, since my ghost

sense didn't go off."

"The fish are beautiful, aren't they?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Yes, sir. I could probably go to sleep just watching them. I won't try, since that would be dangerous."

"It would be. Although hitting the water would certainly wake you up."

"It certainly would. I ran in the kitchen. I'm sorry. I dodged everyone I had too, though."

"Good. And thank you for telling on yourself."

"I figured you'd want to hear it from me, and not someone else."

"That was very brave and considerate of you."

"Danny said that courage is just facing your fears."

"He's right. But it's also admitting that you've done wrong, no matter what the consequences are."

"He's rubbing off on me."

"In a good way. You're not trying to fight me."

I'm not ready to fight you, Sarah thought. She slipped her Crocs off and put them aside so that they wouldn't

fall in. Then she slipped her feet into the pond. She gasped as her feet hit the cold water. Then she giggled

as the fish nibbled at her feet. Vlad smiled briefly, but then he told Sarah "I don't think you should be doing that."

"Why not? My feet won't hurt the fish."

"True, but I still don't think you should be doing that. It may have unforeseen consequences."

"Consequences be damned."

"Darlene Elizabeth Masters! I do not approve of your language! Get your feet out of the pond, now, young lady!"

Sarah pulled her feet out of the pond as her father demanded.

"I expect obedience."

You won't always get it, Sarah thought. She slipped her shoes back on and stood up. She held her head high

as she walked away. She had left her apple core beside the pond. It was organic, after all. Sam had told her

that it was okay to leave organic trash on the ground.

"And where are you going, young lady?"

"Flying." Sarah transformed. As she ran from him, Vlad could swear he heard her giggle. He watched her take

off. Sarah flew over the forest for a while. She was actually going to visit Nathanial Masterson. She landed in

the dense trees in front of his cabin and transformed back into a human. She pressed on until she saw the

cabin. He was sitting on the porch.

"Hi, Mr. Masterson!" She called, running up.

"As I live and breathe! If it isn't that adorable Sarah Fenton!"

Sarah giggled as she ran up onto the porch. She sat on the other chair.

"So what'cha been up to since you let me go day before yesterday?"

"I've been trying to find my old "Private Property" sign, the one I took down in the hopes of getting some

visitors, but I can't find it."

"Want me to help you look?"

"Sure. Let's go. Does your father know you're here?"

"No, sir. He just thinks I'm taking a walk."

"Oh. Tricky little Badger, are you?"

"Yes, sir." Do all Wisconsinites call kids "Little Badger"? Sarah asked herself as she followed Mr. Masterson into the house.

"Maybe I trust people too much." She stopped, and concentrated on reading his mind. Maybe she could do it.

Maybe, just maybe, he was also a hybrid.

"Maybe I shouldn't be looking for the sign. Maybe I should allow other people onto my land. Maybe if Sarah here got

the word out about me being her friend, I'll get more visitors."

"I'd love to do that for you, Mr. Masterson." Sarah tried to tell him. He stopped

"Are you a hybrid, Sarah?" he asked her.

"Y-yes, sir. You are, too, you have to be, if you got my telepathic message."

"Yes."

"I inherited it from my father. Do you know of Vlad Plasmius? Have you ever been in the Ghost Zone?"

"Once. There's a lake that leads there not too far from here. You'll get wet, but once you're in there, you

don't care."

"Oh, I'd love to go by myself one day. But surely Father- the Vlad Plasmius I mentioned- won't let me."

"Yes. He's very powerful. Thank goodness he isn't the Ghost King."

"I know. My sister's coming here tomorrow. School's out and she's coming to stay for the summer. When they

divorced, my father took Arianne and Mom took me. Well, as you know, Mom's in rehab, so I'm staying with

Dad. Arianne's been in boarding school in Massachusetts since first grade. They divorced when she was born.

We don't remember each other. But we aren't going to try to get them back together."

"I know what really happened, Sarah. I read your mind."

"So you know that..."

"You want to go back to Iowa to stay with your real family. You keep wanting to go into the Ghost Zone by

yourself, but you're afraid. Not of being attacked, but of being found out and punished. Don't worry. No one

will think you're losing your courage because of that. You just have to face it."

"So it'd be okay if I went into the Ghost Zone with you, right?"

"Just ask your father and see what he says."

"All right."   
Sarah concentrated on Vlad. "Father, I met a man named Nathanial Masterson. He's a halfa. Would it be okay if I were to go into the

Ghost Zone with him?"

All right, Sarah. I've met him before. I trust him. I know there's a pond in the forest that leads to the Ghost Zone.

I'll be in there, too.

"He says it's all right. He'll be in there, too."

"All right. He's met me before. Apparently he trusts me with your safety."

They went father into the forest and came upon the pond.

"All you have to do is get a running start, transform into your ghost form, and jump in."

"Yes, sir." Sarah went ahead and transformed into her ghost form. She turned to show Nathanial. He decided

to transform, too. His black hair turned white, his red shirt turned yellow, his shoes turned white, and his

blue jeans turned green. His green eyes turned ice blue. Sarah took off running for the pond. She jumped

and dived into the water. Nathanial joined her a second later. Sarah took off toward Clockwork's tower,

which was within sight. Nathanial followed her. She ducked behind it, and took off again. She flew right

through her father, who had noticed her and turned intangible. He let her go a little bit, then flew after her

and grabbed her shoe. Sarah turned around, warming her ecto- plasmic blast up, ready to blast the ghost

who had grabbed her.

"You've been practicing." Vlad smiled.

Sarah calmed down.

"You did say you'd be in here." Nathanial flew up.

"There you are, tricky Badger."

"I'm a human. Why do these two keep calling me a badger? I know that's Wisconsin's state animal, but that

doesn't explain anything."

"Yes, it is our state animal. Hello, Nathanial." Vlad said.

"Hello, Plasmius."

"Do you know what time Arianne will be getting here tomorrow, Father?" Sarah asked.

"Sometime in the morning. We'll be going to the airport to pick her up."

"Alright. She'll be here for the entire summer, right?"

"Right. But you won't be, unless you decide to stay."

"I want to go home. I'm glad to be able to see Danny every day, though."

"You probably enjoy being able to cause a lot of trouble."

"Yes, sir." Sarah flew to the jail. She sat down to rest. She turned intangible, so that she wouldn't be arrested.

Plasmius and Nathaniel flew by, calling her. She got up and jumped out at them. Instead of yelling at her,

they laughed.

Danny flew up to them.

"I was going to come and visit Sarah in Wisconsin, but I didn't think I'd find her in here."

"Danny, I'd like you to meet Nathanial Masterson. He lives in the forest on Father's property." Danny and

Nathanial shook hands.

"May I ask how you acquired your powers, sir?"

"The same way Plasmius got his. I roomed with this young man at the University of Wisconsin who believed

in ghosts. We did our experimenting in another building. I got caught in the proto-portal, which also had

been filled with diet soda. I got ecto-acne as well."

"So you and Plasmius have a lot in common."

"He hasn't mentioned having donated his sperm to even one girl, though." Sarah said.

"And I don't think he needs a cat." Danny said.

"Father's next door neighbor owns a cat named Plasmius."

"Think that's where he got the name?"

"Yes. Well, I think Father will be okay if I fly off with you, as long as we don't go back home. Why don't we go back

to the forest so I can practice some more?"

"All right."

The half siblings took off toward the pond.

"I can go and change clothes."

"All right. Let's just be sure to tell him." Sarah concentrated on contacting Vlad. She stopped flying to

concentrate harder. Danny pulled her to him and flew a little further.

"Father, Danny and I are going back to the forest so I can practice more. I'll go and change clothes when we get

there."

"All right, Ms. Badger. Just don't go to Amity Park. I will not hesitate to come and get you."

"I know."

"He reminded me not go back home, because he will not hesitate to come get me back. I don't want to test

that." Danny let Sarah go. They reached the pond portal. They flew up and out of the pond. Sarah landed

before Danny. He flew a little higher. He came down as Sarah started off to the castle. He decided to stay

there and wait for her. He was sure that there was no danger. Sarah made it to the castle and flew up to her

room. She phased through the wall, transformed back into her human form, and went into the bathroom to

dry off. Sometimes, she just liked drying herself off. She phased her clothes off and wrapped a thick towel

around herself. She dried off and went into her room and got her clothes out off her closet and drawers. She

dressed and transformed back into her ghost form. She phased through the wall and flew back to Danny. She

landed in front of him with a thump, since she had transformed back into her human form.

"You shouldn't do that."

"I know. It's just that it's so easy."

"It'll be real easy to break something, too."

"I can make excuses."

"For Mom and Dad. How about Vlad? Surely he wouldn't buy the excuse "I fell out of a tree.' "

"Want to bet?"

"No."

"Let's practice."

Sarah transformed and formed a shield. Danny powered up his ecto-blast and fired. It richotted off of Sarah's

shield.

Danny formed a shield. Sarah powered up her ecto-blast, and it ricocheted off of his shield. He smiled.

"Should we try ice powers?"

"Yes. When will I get to meet Frost-Bite?"

"I don't know."

Sarah flew off to the castle. Danny followed her. What does she have on her mind?

Sarah landed in front of more dandelions. They met the yard man, James, who was starting to dig them up.

"I can handle those, James." Sarah told him. He moved aside, curious at first, but then he remembered.

Sarah concentrated on her ice power. She focused it so that it wouldn't spread through the whole area. She

froze the dandelions, then phased her hand into the ground and pulled the roots up. She tossed them onto

the porch. They shattered.

"Cool. I didn't know that would happen." she said.

"I didn't, either." Danny said.

Jasper came out.

"Where is Master Vlad, please?"

"In the Ghost Zone. I'll give him the message." Sarah said.

"It seems Arianne is coming early. She called and is on the way to the airport, now."

"We'll have to pick her up, then. No big deal." To me, any way.

"Father, James just told me that Arianne is coming today."

"I'll be out in a little bit, and then we'll go and pick her up."

"Yes, sir. You'll have to change out of your wet clothes, first, though, so that you won't smell like a pond. We can

take her into the Ghost Zone today!"

"We'll have to take it slowly, remember? She's younger than you, and she just has found out about her ghost

powers."

"True. I wonder what name she'll go by? What does she look like in ghost form? Will she decide to fight for your

side or Danny's? Will she and I get along? What if we don't? What if she automatically decides she hates me?

What if..."

"Calm down, Ms. Badger. You have a lot of questions that can't be answered right away. So do I. What if she hates

me because I never had anything to do with her childhood? What if she hates me because I got her mother

pregnant, saddled her with ghost powers, and never even tried to contact her till now?"

"Well, Father, her mother was the one who asked you to impregnate her, so she'll forgive you and hold a grudge

against her mother."

"I don't want her to do that, either, though."

At the airport, Vlad, Jasper, and Sarah waited for Arianne's plane. When they heard it announced, "Flight

two-zero-three, from Andover, Massachusetts, arriving at Gate two-zero-nine.", Sarah started fidgeting, and

tugging on a lock of hair.

"Calm down, Ms. Badger. I know you're excited, but that's no reason to show off. What if you lose control?"

Vlad asked. He meant of her powers.

"You're right. Of course. But I AM excited about meeting my half sister." Sarah got still, but kept tugging on

her lock of hair.

"I understand. I'm excited about meeting my daughter for the first time, too. I was excited about meeting you

for the first time in several years at the reunion."

"Sure did a good job of hiding it, then", Sarah thought. The passengers started getting off. Jasper held up the

sign that read Arianne Marshall. A girl with long black hair and green eyes, wearing a pink shirt with a black

skirt and blue canvas high tops came up to them.

"Hello, Father. Hello, Darlene."

"Arianne! We're so happy that you're here!" Vlad said, wrapping his arms around his youngest daughter.

There was no return emotion.

"Let's go get your suitcase and go home." Sarah said. They went to the luggage claim area. Arianne pulled

her blue suitcases off. They went back to the limo. Jasper put Arianne's suitcases in the trunk. Sarah opened

the door and crawled into the limo. "He likes it quiet when he's trying to sleep. So no loud TV after eleven. No

shoes on the furniture, or limo seats. No animals, no long-distance phone calls, no food in your room, no

running or slamming doors. His study is off limits to us unless he sends for us to come in. No sliding down the

banisters, or running on the stairs. No jumping on the beds, curfew is at ten. He will lock the door at that

time, dinner is at seven sharp. If you're late, you won't eat. Lunch is at twelve. And no using ghost powers to

get in or to get food. He'll know if you do, since we're telepathic. No going out unless you tell him first. No

yelling in the house. We can practice our powers in the yard with my older half brother." Sarah told Arianne.

Vlad smiled as he got in. "Yes, Arianne Kristin. You can choose your hybrid name, and your room. I will punish

you if you break my rules."

"You just have to concentrate on reading whoever's mind you want. Like, say, Father's." Sarah told her.

Arianne smiled as she concentrated on Vlad's mind.

"I wonder what name she wants us to call her."

"Ari, please." She smiled.

"I did it! I read his mind!"

"Good job."

"I see Sarah is trying to teach you to read minds, Ari." Vlad told her through telepathy.

"Father doesn't have a last name in his ghost form. He's just Plasmius. My half brother and I are Fentons, so we go

by Sarah and Danny Phantom. But while I'm here, Father calls me Darlene, but I prefer Sarah, please."

"How old is your brother?"

"Sixteen. I'm fourteen, and my other half-sister is eighteen."

"Where are you from?"

"Amity Park, Iowa. Are you from Andover or is it just the bigger city?"

"I'm from Greenville, Massachusetts. I have a younger half-brother, Garret. He's only nine."

"Oh, has your mother married?" Vlad asked.

"Yes."

"May I ask whom to?"

"Tucker Williams. She kept her maiden name, and since I've been a Marshall for so long, I decided to keep it, too."

Soon, or so it seemed to Sarah since they talked the entire time, they were at the castle. Vlad gave Arianne

the grand tour. He explained their ghost powers a little more. Arianne chose the room right next to Sarah, on

the other side. Sarah went down into the kitchen. She saw a big serving platter on the counter. Sonora

smiled at her.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Masters."

"Hey, Sonora. Are you using this platter?"

"No, ma'am."

"Thank you." Sarah took the platter and went upstairs. When she got to the top, she put the platter on the

very edge of the top step. She sat down on it and pushed herself off just as Vlad came upstairs.

"YEEEAAA!" Sarah yelled as she went shooting down the steps. Vlad was on the landing. He tried to jump out

of the way, but wasn't quick enough. Sarah ran into him. He was knocked down. As he got up, he grabbed

Sarah by the collar. He dragged her to her room. Tossing her in, he finally spoke. "Stay in here for the rest of

the day! Contact Daniel and tell him that you won't be meeting with him. He can start to train Arianne today,

but you're grounded! No T.V., no headphones, no going into the Ghost Zone, even with me or Nathanial, no

going to visit Nathanial, and I WILL be calling Maddie and telling her what you've done!" He slammed the

door and stormed off.

"Well, he didn't say that I couldn't practice on my own" Sarah thought. She did contact Danny. "I took a platter and

went sledding down the stairs with it. Frosted flake- because of his hair- said no practice with you today, although

you can come and meet Arianne. No T.V., no headphones, no going into the Ghost Zone with him or Nathanial, and

no going to visit Nathanial."

"I hope it was worth it."

"You bet it was!" Downstairs, Vlad was talking to Maddie.

"She used a three million dollar platter as a sled down the stairs and knocked me down."

"She was just having fun." Maddie defended her daughter.

"At my expense." Vlad growled.

"Oh, Cheese Head, she's just fourteen."

"She should know how to respect other people's property."

"True, she should. I trust she's been punished?"

"Yes. She has to stay in her room for the rest of the day, no T.V., no headphones, and no visiting my

neighbor in the forest."

"That sounds fair."

"Well, I suppose I should go check on Arianne, then Darlene. I donated my sperm to Alicia Marshall as well. "

"Good bye."

"Talk to you later." Vlad hung up. He transformed and phased up into Arianne's room. He found her talking to Sarah.

"He is pretty cool for an older brother." Their ghost senses went off.

"That's called a ghost sense. It lets you know when there's a ghost around. It comes out in a bigger cloud

when the ghost is a threat, which means it isn't, now." She looked at the clock.

"It can't be Danny. He comes at three. It's either Klemper or Father."

Vlad materialized beside the bed. "It's me. I was checking on Arianne, and then I was going to check on

Sarah and make sure she wasn't getting into even more trouble."

"I've already told Ari about that."

"Yes. Damaging a three million dollar platter is not very lady-like."

"I'm sorry, Father. I was just trying to have some fun."

"At my expense." Arianne giggled.

"It's not that it's funny, it's just Father being concerned about us being lady –like. According to Mom, he didn't

care one wit about being a gentleman back in college. Of course, people do change over the years."

"Yes. As a billionaire, I do try to set a good example for my employees."

"We aren't his employees", though. Sarah thought.

They talked until 3:00. Then Ari went out to meet Danny. Vlad went with her "to see what she looks like in

her hybrid form. She'll probably be naked, so I should get a shirt or something for her to wear when she

transforms."

Sarah was curious, as well, but she thought that Arianne would get nervous with so many people watching

her, so she went back to her room. She phased down into the yard and flew into the forest. There was

Danny, Ari, and Vlad, carrying an extra-large, blue T-shirt.

"We'll go into the cave today. That's where Sarah and I started her training here in badger country." Danny

said.

"My ghost sense just went off." Ari said.

"So did ours." Vlad said. "I saw Daniel's. It must be Darlene, following us intangibly.

Come along, Ms. Badger. I know you're curious."

Sarah turned visible. "I was afraid I'd get fussed at for not staying in my room like I was told." She floated up to Vlad.

"I'll excuse you this once. And I'll excuse you for visiting Ari, as well. Of course you wanted to get to know

her." In the cave, Vlad handed Arianne the shirt. She slipped it on over her clothes.

"Just concentrate on going ghost. Or you could get mad. Of course, that would mean having to keep your

anger in check when you're in public." Sarah said.

"Or you could adopt a battle cry." Danny said, before he yelled "Going ghost!"

Sarah was already transformed. Vlad did his little move. He transformed.

Arianne had watched both of them. She decided to concentrate on it like Sarah had suggested. Her rings

were black like Vlad's. He smiled when he saw them. Her shirt became green, her eyes became blue, and her

shoes became green as well.

"Now, the first thing you have to learn is how to make a shield. You just concentrate on that. Like this."

Danny said, making a shield. Vlad made his, and Sarah made hers. Arianne smiled as she looked around. She

fell into a fighting stance and made her first shield. It was green, like Danny's.

"Good job." Danny said, letting his shield dissipate.

"Now let's try intangibility." Sarah suggested. She disappeared. So did Vlad and Danny.

"Just concentrate. It'll get easier with more practice." Danny said. Ari giggled, but did try. It worked.

"How about an ectoplasmic blast, then we can go out and start teaching her to fly?" Vlad suggested.

"Am I training the girl or are you two?" Danny smiled. He understood Sarah being excited.

"We know you are unless she decides to fight for her father's side." Sarah smiled. Vlad decided that he must

be firm.

"Darlene, I have to be firm. You must go back to your room. Come along." He phased through the roof of the

cave. Sarah followed. She knew she deserved to be punished. Her parents had taught her to take her

punishments without complaining. She and Vlad flew back to the castle without a word. Sarah phased

through into her room and started reading a book.

Stay in your room until I come and get you for dinner.

Yes, sir. Sarah curled up on her bed. Arriane phased through into the room.

"I see Danny's teaching you how to phase through things."

"Yes. When I tried the first and second time, I kept bumping my nose on the wall."

"Third time's the charm, then."

Their ghost senses went off, and Danny phased into the room.

"Good job, Ari. Well, I've got to go before Jazz runs out of excuses to give Mom & Dad to keep them out of my room."

"See you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes. I might come earlier, though."

"All right." Danny took off. Ari and Sarah sat down on the bed.

"So...You're in the fifth grade?"

"Going into the sixth this fall."

"Then you passed. Good. What's your favorite subject?"

"Reading and creative writing."

"I like reading. I've never taken Creative Writing. What is it?"

"Just a fancy name for writing."

"Makes sense. If they called it just plain writing, no one would be interested."

"True. There's this one story I wrote called 'Half-breed'."

"Do you remember it? I'd like to hear it."

"Wait one second." Ari phased through the wall to her room. She was still in her ghost form. Danny had told

her that the longer she stayed in her ghost form, the better her endurance would become. She phased back

into the room with some papers.

"I brought it to show Father." Their ghost senses went off again. They looked around.

"Hello, Father."

"Hello girls. Would you like for me to tell you a story that's been handed down for generation upon

generation in my family?"

"Ari was about to read me a story she wrote called 'Half-breed.' "Sarah explained.

"It's about a girl who falls in love with a boy whose mother was an Indian maiden and his father was a

trader."

"That's what my story is about, too."

"Let's hear yours first, then, Father." Arianne said, settling down on the bed. Vlad sat down on the other side

of the bed and the girls crawled over to sit one on either side of him.

"This takes place in the Old West. The boy was the child of an Indian maiden and a trader. The girls name

was Harriet Mason and her mother had been kidnapped when her daughter was three. The "half-breed's"

name was Zane Heather. One of their neighbors, Cole Jordan, was helping Zane's father do some work in his

barn. Somehow, the barn caught fire. That's never been explained. I think it might have been a cow kicking

over a lantern. Zane's father and the neighbor both perished in the blaze. Zane developed a friendship with

Harriet's father, Jarred, a wealthy rancher. Harriet had developed a friendship with Zane's mother, Anne. And,

of course, with one another. When they were ten, their friendship developed a little further. A new man,

Conan Little, moved to town. His wife had been killed by two half-breed thieves. When he met Anne and

Zane, he immediately took a disliking to him. He spread the rumor that Zane would murder them all in their

beds. One day, they made plans to kill Zane before he could kill them. Harriet told Zane.

"Get your clothes together and your fastest horse. You need run to the next town, or further, if possible."

"I'm not leaving my girlfriend." Harriet knew what she had to do. She left her father a note. I don't know

what it said." he said before Sarah could ask him.

"But why did she leave she leave him a note? Did Zane leave his mother a note?" Ari asked.

"She undoubtedly told him not to worry. She had enough clothes and food for two weeks."

"What about money?"

"I'm getting to that. Now, Zane had their fastest horse. After helping Harriet up on the horse, Zane guided it

to the next town. He knew the way, for he had been there with his mother before. That afternoon, they both

hired themselves out to a hotel. Harriet danced and sang, and Zane took care of customers horses. Just one

week later, though, a posse came looking for them. They actually dragged both out of the hotel. The men put

Zane on one horse and Harriet on the horse behind her father, who wanted to go straight home, but Harriet

refused to leave Zane. So Jarred rode out with rest of the posse. They got to the edge of town, and tied

Zane to a tree. One man with a gun rode about four feet from Zane. Harriet knew what they would do and

why they were doing it. She jumped off of her father's horse and ran in front of Zane before the man could

take aim.

"I won't let you do it! You'll have to kill me, too! If Zane wanted to kill y'all, he would have done it years ago!

You've known Zane since he was a little boy! So what if mother is an Indian! He isn't his mother!"

Jarred got off of his horse and walked over to his daughter.

"Harriet speaks the truth. I won't let any harm come to this boy's head. Come along, Harriet, Zane. Zane, I'm

sorry to tell you this, your mother had a heart attack when she heard what we were up to. Harriet and I

would be glad to have you stay with us, Would you?"

"Oh, yes, sir, Mr. Mason. I'd love to live with you."

"Let's go get your things, then." They went back to the hotel. Harriet and Jarred got the bags, while Zane got

the paychecks. They went home and started to move Zane into the Mason household. On the first break,

Zane and Harriet went to Mrs., Heather's grave, beside her husband's headstone in the graveyard.

"Hi, Mom. Harriet kept the men from shooting me."

"Zane's going to move in with Dad and me." They went back to help Jarred. "Conan Little, the man who had

started the rumor, had been caught horse stealing and had been run out of town."

"My story ended with him being hung for robbing the bank." Ari said.

Vlad laughed. "Penalties were harsh in those days."


	8. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The note that has been mentioned several times.

The note that has been mentioned several times.

Sarah sat down at her desk in her room with an envelope addressed to her family in front of her. She pulled a piece of paper out of her desk and picked up a pencil.

Dear Mom, Dad, Danny and Jazz-

I wanted to come home as soon as I got here, but I remembered our agreement that I would give it at least two weeks. Father is calling me "Darlene, as I'm sure you remembered him saying he would. I still want to come home, but I still have some time to go. I will NOT let Father make me forget you.

Your daughter and half-sister,

Sarah


End file.
